


Joanna's Diary: 51st century

by StarlessandAngelus



Series: Joanna's Diary [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessandAngelus/pseuds/StarlessandAngelus
Summary: Joanna a 17-year-old girl who fell in love and got married to her one true love jack
Relationships: jack/joanna
Series: Joanna's Diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933645





	Joanna's Diary: 51st century

Dear Diary.

Yep it's me Joanna again I know what everyone is probably thinking the lost girl with no family, well yes it is and I don't care about that. I am 17 today and things seem different between me and Jack yes he is my best friend but it feels like our friendship is changing into something else I have strange feelings for him, I think I am falling in love with him.

Well back to me well first day in the time agency and my god is it different and if it wasn't for Jack I would never have joined yes John heart is here as well shame really but things can be better if I get pared with Jack it will make things a lot better for me and a lot easier for me, I would be so happy if that happened.

Well, I asked Jack how he felt about me today and to my surprise, he felt the same way so we started a relationship not realizing a month later he asked me to marry him and well of course I said yes as he meant the world to me but then something happened with the time agency just after he asked me to marry him he went missing and I couldn't find him anywhere I searched the whole of the Boshane Penusila but I couldn't find him, then I got sent on a mission to bring him back only to find out he had run from the time agency because they had stolen memories but because he loved me he came back.

Bye for now.

Joanna Harkness singing off.


End file.
